


Dangerously

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, angst with fluff, gun shot wounds, how they got together, idk what universe this takes place in but they're a band, murdoc has feelings, vague canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: An unfortunate accident leaves 2D with a gun shot wound to the stomach. Murdoc is forced to face his feelings while dealing with the chaos that ensues as the Gorillaz race against the clock, trying to get 2D help before it's too late.





	Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/gifts).



> I only just joined this fandom a month ago, right before Humanz got released, and after weeks and weeks of reading up on lore and watching music videos and watching/listening to interviews, and basically learning all I could WITHOUT reading 'Rise of the Ogre' (because lbr, copies are hard to come by), I finally sat down and wrote my first 2doc fic, because I immediately latched onto them as my favs and also a pairing I enjoyed.
> 
> I had a fellow Gorillaz fan beta it for me (SURPRISE IT'S A GIFT FOR YOU, EDGEBUG), so hopefully it's up to snuff! I always appreciate comments and kudos!
> 
> Fic title comes from a song on my 2doc playlist "Dangerously" by Charlie Puth (look it up seriously, so 2doc it hurts...)

While there never really was such a thing as ‘a normal rehearsal’ at Kong Studios, having people in black ski masks kick in your fucking door certainly made things interesting. The band members looked up with mild annoyance at the intrusion, but quickly grew a little concerned when they noticed the semi-automatic handguns in the masked peoples’ hands.

“Alright, what’s this all about?” Murdoc sounded beyond irritated. This wasn’t the first time they had people kick in their door, but this was the first time they had brought guns, so Murdoc was more than certain there had been a mistake.

“You know what this is about,” one of the people spoke, a muffled American accent coming from behind the mask. Murdoc focused on them, narrowing his eyes.

“I really don’t, actually,” he sneered, putting El Diablo back on its stand so he could cross his arms. “Enlighten me.”

2D stood up from his seat at the synthesizer, his eyes wide. He glanced over at Noodle. She had put her guitar down as well, standing with her arms loose at her sides, ready and waiting. Russel remained quietly seated behind his drum set, seemingly unbothered.

“Fine since you want to play stupid,” masked person said, aiming the gun directly at Murdoc. “You owe us a lot of money, Niccals. It’s time for you to pay up.”

Murdoc raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight, cocking a hip.

“Believe it or not, I settled all my debts months ago, mate. Either you weren’t on my list, or you’ve got the wrong person.”

The sound of the gun being loaded made him stiffen.

“Won’t ask twice, Niccals. Pay up or it’s gonna get ugly.”

Murdoc’s glare darkened.

“I’m not paying you a goddamn cent.”

A gunshot echoed in the studio, followed by the sound of someone gasping. Murdoc turned slowly, his eyes immediately noticing the growing red stain on 2D’s white t-shirt. The younger man stared down at himself in shock, taking a stumbling step back into the bench in front of his synthesizer. He gasped again, pressing a hand to his stomach.

“T-tha’s…" another gasp, "tha's a lotta blood,” he said quietly, his knees giving out, sitting him down on the bench with a thud.

Murdoc was aware of the masked people yelling at each other, and he heard them yell something to him before they ran out of the studio, but all he could focus on was that red stain on 2D’s shirt. It was still growing under his hand. Noodle ran down the hallway after the guys with a yell and Russel got up to run after her.

“Murdoc, help him! I’ll get Noodle!” Russ yelled before he ran out the door. Murdoc couldn’t move. He felt stuck, like all his limbs had been shut off. It was only after 2D looked at him, his eyes wide and scared, that Murdoc finally moved. He crossed the room in two steps, kneeling in front of the singer.

“They shot me,” 2D said, a little pain coming into his expression as he pressed down harder on his stomach. Murdoc couldn’t get the words out. What the hell was wrong with him? He swallowed hard and gently put his hand over 2D’s, pressing down. 2D flinched and made a tiny noise.

“Sorry, ah, fuck. It’s okay, it’ll be okay. Russ went to get Noodle. She’ll know what to do. Hang in there, alright?”

“A’right…” 2D said quietly, starting to slump on the bench. Murdoc stood up and sat next to him, leaning against him to keep him upright.

“Hey, you have to keep your eyes open, you hear me, faceache?”

2D hummed and forced his eyes open again, but Murdoc could feel him leaning on him more with each passing second. The blood was warm and sticky on Murdoc’s hand, and honestly it was freaking him out. It wasn’t some random person’s blood, this was 2D’s blood, and it was freaking him the fuck out. Murdoc didn’t want to say he was panicking yet, but he was going to start if Noodle and Russ didn’t come back soon.

Much to his relief, Noodle and Russ ran back in the room at that moment, both of them out of breath.

“They got away,” Russ said angrily. Then he noticed 2D and Murdoc on the bench. “Oh man…”

“We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible,” Noodle said. Her voice was tight with worry. Russ took off saying he’d get the car, and Noodle joined Murdoc and 2D on the bench. 2D’s head had come to rest on Murdoc’s shoulder, his breathing shallow.

“How are we going to get him downstairs to the car?” Noodle said, looking for some way to help the singer stand. She didn’t want to take 2D’s arm because that hand was holding his stomach.

“I’ll get him downstairs. You just open the door,” Murdoc said, and with impressive gentleness, he hooked 2D’s arm around his neck and got his other arm under his knees.

“D, hey, hold tight okay?” He murmured, and lifted him easily. There was a small noise of pain but 2D didn’t react otherwise. Noodle reached up and guided his head onto Murdoc’s shoulder again before heading for the door.

The walk down the two flights of stairs was the longest walk of Murdoc and Noodle’s life. They could only imagine how 2D felt. Noodle kept a hand on his leg and talked to him until they reached the car. Murdoc was quiet for the most part. He said sorry when he put 2D in the car and he said ‘ow’. Noodle didn’t argue when Murdoc climbed into the back with 2D. She got into the front seat with Russel and they were off.

Murdoc noticed 2D had let off the pressure on his stomach, so he gently moved his hand out of the way and replaced it with his own. 2D grunted and tried to move away, but Murdoc got his arm around 2D’s shoulders and held him tight.

“Don’t do that, I know it fucking hurts, now sit still,” Murdoc said, putting 2D’s head on his shoulder again. He didn’t see Noodle watching them in the rear view mirror curiously.

She had never seen Murdoc like this before. His face was tight and serious, his mouth a thin line as he watched his hand rise and fall on 2D’s bleeding stomach. 2D winced and curled towards him, and Noodle watched as Murdoc shushed him gently, talking so low that she couldn’t hear him.

“How far out are we?” He said suddenly, his dark eyes wild, a severe contrast to his collected expression. Russel’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“We still 10 minutes out, and I’m already pushin’ it with the speed.”

Murdoc’s lip curled, revealing his sharp teeth. He pressed harder on the bleeding, hard enough to make 2D yelp. Again, he shushed him quietly, even going as far as to wrap a hand around the back of his head, a comforting gesture that got 2D to relax a little.

“You’ll be alright,” he said under his breath. He wasn’t sure if he was talking to 2D or himself at that point.

“We’ll be at hospital soon and they’ll get you patched up, alright, so stay with us okay? Stay with me.”

“… Don’ worry… I’m wif you, Muds…”

The voice was so small that Murdoc almost missed it. The hand on 2D’s head curled into his hair, and Murdoc closed his eyes.

“That’s it, stay awake.” He opened his eyes again and even this close, he could see 2D looking back at him, his black eyes glazed over.

“I’ve got an idea,” Murdoc said hurriedly, not liking that look. “Why don’t you sing that song you’ve been writing, yeah? That new one we were practicing before? You wanted to show me, right?”

2D gave the tiniest sigh.

“… ‘m tired… don’t fink I can sing righ’ now…”

Murdoc did his best to keep the panic from his voice.

“Sure you can look, I think I remember the first part. _Revolving doors, what have I done_ …” He started. He wasn’t a singer so it didn’t sound too good, but he felt 2D smile against his shoulder.

“Yeh tha’s right… _Revolving doors, what have I done_ …” 2D started softly, making Noodle look in the mirror again. The next 10 minutes were filled with soft singing from 2D and Murdoc humming along with his bass lines.

After they reached the ER, everything became a blur in their minds. Murdoc got 2D out of the car and all but ran with him in his arms into the reception area, yelling that they had a gun shot wound to the stomach. The doctors and nurses leapt into action, asking all sort of questions that they somehow managed to answer correctly. They told them 2D was hit in a drive-by at their house, and that they didn’t know who did it. It wasn’t a total lie.

They got 2D on a stretcher and wheeled him down the hallway, leaving Murdoc to stare after them, standing in the reception area covered in his friend’s blood. Noodle slowly approached him and got him to sit down while Russel filled out the paper work. A nurse showed Murdoc where he could wash his hands off and then left them, promising to return when he had news. A couple hours went by, and the nurse asked them to follow him to another waiting area in the hospital.

This area was much smaller. They were the only people waiting there and the silence was deafening. Of course, the silence only lasted so long. Murdoc wasn’t able to stay sitting, abruptly standing up and beginning to pace anxiously. He paced for a half hour before speaking.

“They wanted me. Why the hell did they shoot him?”

Noodle wasn’t sure if he wanted his question answered, but Russel answered him anyway.

“It sounded like someone squeezed a round off on accident.”

This did nothing to soothe the irritated bassist, who ruffled his already messy hair with a growl.

“An accident, yeah.” He barked a laugh. He balled his fists up at his sides, clenching them so tightly that his joints hurt.

“His keyboard getting broken would have been an accident,” Murdoc started quietly. “Getting nicked by the gunshot would have been an accident.”

He pointed a shaking finger down the hall.

“That… that what happened today…” His voice threatened to break on him. He choked it back. “That wasn’t an accident.”

“If you’re about to blame yourself, I’m gonna have to stop you there,” Russel said, only blinking when Murdoc rounded on him, veins standing out in his neck.

“Well he’s got a bloody fucking hole in his stomach now, hasn’t he!” Murdoc shouted, gesticulating wildly. “A hole that wouldn’t be there if I had just done what the wankers asked, instead of running my fucking mouth!”

Noodle got up and approached him.

“You said you didn’t owe them money,” She said slowly.

Murdoc had his hands in his hair again, growling and pacing some more.

“I didn’t, but if I had just done it…!”

Noodle sidestepped him when he reached around her, grabbing a magazine off the low coffee table and slinging it down the hallway with a yell. He had already reached and grabbed another one when the nurse from before came around the corner. Murdoc held the magazine tight in his hand, wrinkling and ripping the paper.

“Hey guys, so I wanted to give you an update on Stuart,” The nurse said, holding a chart in his hands. 2D’s chart.

Russel stood up. Noodle reached for Murdoc’s empty hand and gripped it tight. He squeezed back, feeling his throat closing up.

“We got the bullet out, and managed to patch him up. He underwent some blood transfusions and he’s on the mend. It’ll be a long road and he’ll have to stay here for a couple days, but he’ll be okay.”

The magazine slid from Murdoc’s hand and hit the floor. Noodle said a few things in Japanese under her breath and leaned against him. Russel came to stand next to Noodle.

“Can we see him?”

The nurse hummed, looking at the chart.

“He’s only just stabilized, so I could let one of you pop in for a moment, but you won’t be able to stay too long. He needs to rest.”

They didn’t need to discuss who went and saw 2D first. Noodle let go of Murdoc’s hand and the bassist followed the nurse down the hall.

Hospitals bothered Murdoc enough already. Thinking about having to go always made the hair stand up on the back of his neck, and he was more than grateful that he never had to visit anyone. Now, walking down the long hallway of the critical care unit, knowing that he was on his way to see someone he cared about, his stomach was doing somersaults.

The nurse stopped in front of a door and turned to him.

“Like I said, he needs to rest, so I can’t let you stay too long. Please do your best not to rile him up.”

Murdoc nodded jerkily, staring at the plaque with the room number on the door. The nurse opened the door and stepped aside. To Murdoc’s credit, he only hesitated a little before entering, stopping short when the door was shut behind him. The sight of 2D lying asleep in the hospital bed made his skin crawl.

Machines with wires and hanging things with tubes surrounded the bed. A lot of those tubes and wires were somehow connected to 2D. Murdoc spotted an IV line that was feeding 2D fluids, as well as an oxygen tube. Most of the others he didn’t recognize, but sweet Satan, there were so many… the skin crawling feeling grew.

Murdoc watched the younger man’s face for any sign of him waking up. When he saw none, he decided he would probably need to get closer. Just as he was preparing himself to approach the bedside, 2D stirred, scrunching up his nose and taking a deep breath. Well, as deep a breath as he could with oxygen tubes in his nose.

His eyes fluttered a bit before opening fully, and he turned his head towards the door. As soon as he spotted Murdoc, he smiled. It was tired and pained, but Satan bless him, he smiled at Murdoc like he was happy to see him.

“Hey…” His voice was raspy and quiet, and it hit Murdoc right in the gut. Murdoc shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked, staring down at his boots the entire time. If he sniffled a little bit well, it was just allergies really. He grabbed the chair next to the bed and pulled it closer, all but throwing himself into it.

He couldn’t look at 2D, not yet. He couldn’t stand to see that happiness on his face, when it was Murdoc’s fault that he was even in here in the first damn place.

“Muds?”

Murdoc closed his eyes and leaned forward until his head hit the bed, and just stayed there. A few moments went by and he considered lifting his head when he felt fingers in his hair. Long gentle fingers that were trying to comfort him, as if _he_ were the one that needed comfort at the moment.

“Wha’s the matter?”

Murdoc didn’t answer him, but he did take a chance and reach a hand out, his whole body relaxing when 2D actually took it. 2D’s hands were frigid so Murdoc held them a tad tighter.

“…’m okay, really. Th’ doctors did a great job. I didn’t feel a fing.” 2D’s words didn’t match his voice. It was small, like it was hard for him to keep talking.

“Like hell you didn’t,” Murdoc mumbled into the stiff sheets. He sat up finally and looked down, seeing his hand holding 2D’s hand and feeling a little better.

“You okay?” 2D asked. Murdoc finally looked him in the eye, seeing nothing but genuine concern there. It made him angry, not at 2D but just in general.

“Am I okay? You’re asking about me when you’re sat there in the bed, connected to only god knows what, Jesus, what are all of these for anyway?”

2D made a vague noise and let his eyes slip closed.

“I dunno, one of ‘em is feedin’ me medicine I fink, an’ the one in my nose is oxygen, but I dunno what the rest of ‘em are for…”

Murdoc was looking at their hands again, still clasped together loosely. He dared to run his thumb over 2D’s hand, which got him to open his eyes and look at Murdoc again.

“What can I do, D…” He said softly, turning 2D’s hand over so he could trace the bones of his fingers delicately with his other hand. The fact that 2D was letting him touch him so gently was giving him the confidence he needed to speak. Speaking was already hard, what with his throat threatening to close up on him and all. Fuck, was he really going to cry over this? His brain hadn’t decided yet…

“Tell me what I can do to make this up to you,” he said. The pale hand in his grip curled around his own and he looked up. 2D looked confused.

“What you talkin’ about?” 2D asked. “Ain’t your fault what happened. It was just an accident.”

Murdoc grumbled in the back of his throat. He was getting really tired of hearing that word.

“An accident that happened because of me and my mouth.”

2D pulled his hand from Murdoc’s grip and much to the bassist’s surprise, placed it on his face, smiling gently at him.

“No, it wasn’t. Listen, a’right?”

Murdoc did, with the utmost attention.

“It sucks that I got shot, yeah, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Well, the guy holdin’ the gun shouldn’t of had his finger on the trigger, gun safety an’ all that, but my point is, it’s not your fault. Murdoc,” he sat up as much as he could so he could lean in closer. “It ain’t your fault what happened, you hear me?”

Aw fuck…

Murdoc quickly dropped his head back onto the bed, but he knew 2D had already seen the tears. There were long fingers in his hair again, and he just lay there with his face in the sheets and cried for a little while. It felt good, honestly. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried, and at least it was for a good reason this time, not something silly.

When he felt like he could face his friend again, Murdoc lifted his head, scrubbing a hand over his face before taking a deep breath.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t owe them anything.”

“I know.”

Murdoc reached out and cupped 2D’s face, his heart skipping a beat when 2D leaned into the touch with a smile.

“Fuck, I don’t know what I would of done if I lost you.”

“You’d find a new front man.”

Murdoc took 2D’s face in both hands and looked at him very seriously.

“No. Never. There is no band without you. I could never replace you, and Noodle and Russ wouldn’t have it either, and you know what, on top of that, you know that’s not what I meant, you wanker.”

He didn’t know it was even possible, but 2D’s face softened even more and he reached up to cover one of Murdoc’s hands with his own.

“I might just be a moron,” 2D said, “but I think you like me enough to be okay wif me askin’ you to kiss me.”

Murdoc blinked, his eyes wide.

“Ask me again,” he said without thinking. 2D chuckled.

“Kiss me?”

Murdoc kept 2D’s face in his hands, leaned in close enough to feel the other man’s breath, and waited. 2D moved the last few inches and pressed their lips together. Murdoc pulled back first, only for a moment, before kissing 2D again, fingers curling in his hair. Why hadn’t he done this before? He literally couldn’t think about anything but kissing 2D until they both couldn’t breathe.

He got so caught up that he started to wrap his arm around 2D’s waist, making the other man hiss and pull back, pain on his face.

“Shit sorry—“ Murdoc started to speak but was cut off by 2D starting to laugh, or at least trying to without hurting himself, which ended up just being him wheezing with a smile on his face. Murdoc found he couldn't help but grin along.

“Don’ be sorry,” 2D mumbled. “Just really sore still. S’a’right.”

Murdoc kissed him again, pressing him back into the mountain of pillows. He could feel 2D smiling against his mouth before he let up, trying something new by reaching up and brushing some of 2D’s hair off of his forehead. He wasn’t used to showing affection, but he already decided he liked it because of the dopey look 2D got on his face every time he did it. Of course, that could just be the drugs, but Murdoc was feeling even more confident than before.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 2D put his hand on Murdoc’s leg and Murdoc took it immediately, stroking the skin with his thumb again. 2D heaved a sigh, smiling but clearly falling asleep.

“Yeah me too, but about you.”

His eyes were closing so Murdoc leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“I’ll be back tomorrow first thing, I promise. Noodle and Russ will come by too.”

2D hummed, his smile growing when Murdoc gave him one last kiss on cheek. A few seconds later, he was completely asleep, smile still on his face. Murdoc sat with him holding his hand until the nurse came back, telling him that 2D needed to rest now. Murdoc dared to kiss 2D’s hand before putting it down gently on the bed and following the nurse out.

[][][][][]

In the week that followed 2D’s discharge from the hospital, things were a little tense. Murdoc wasn’t sure about where they stood. Were they together or not? Was it really all because 2D had been hopped up on pain meds? He needed to ask at some point. He waited until Noodle had stepped out and Russ was in his room to approach 2D.

The singer was reclining on the couch, a ton of pillows behind his back, reading. He was mostly healed up. All that was left was the soreness and getting his core strength back. He would have a big scar from where the bullet had impacted in his back, but they had gotten it out so he wouldn’t have to worry about that at least.

Murdoc watched him quietly from the doorway until the younger man noticed him standing there. He smiled and put the book down. Murdoc found he was subconsciously analyzing the smile and quickly stopped himself.

“You busy?” Murdoc said, shoving his hands in his pockets, a habit when he was uncomfortable. 2D shook his head so Murdoc came and sat at the other end of the couch.

“Wha’s a matter?” 2D asked curiously, cocking his head.

Murdoc always thought he looked like a bird when he did that. He cleared his throat and played with his fingers as a distraction.

“I don’t like to fuck about, so I’m just gonna ask. Are we… are we a thing?”

“What, you mean like a couple?”

Murdoc had come in here with the intent of being as blunt as possible, but it seems 2D was the one who was going to be blunt. Murdoc cleared his throat again and nodded, trying to appear casual by sitting back, putting his arms along the couch back. His casual air didn’t last long. 2D put the book down on the floor and, with some effort, got himself sitting up, then tucked his legs under himself, and then crawled the length of the couch to Murdoc.

Murdoc stared, feeling his heart skip a few beats. 2D tucked himself into Murdoc’s side in spite of being the taller one, and laid his head on Murdoc’s shoulder. Satan help him, Murdoc was going to have a heart attack with those big black eyes staring at him.

“I assumed we were, after I kissed you an’ stuff... I mean, we are, aren’t we?”

“I… uh…” Murdoc stumbled for a moment before bringing his arm down from the couch back, putting it around 2D’s shoulders instead.

“I would like to be… I mean… fuck this is harder than I thought.”

Luckily he didn’t have to flounder long, because 2D slung his long legs across his lap and snuggled close, his face against Murdoc’s neck.

“Good. I’m happy wif that.”

Murdoc relaxed and kissed the top of 2D’s head.

“Yeah… me too.”


End file.
